


Keep Me Close

by TheCatAndTheCrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, but everyone is okay mostly so that's good, but yeah its not tooooo angsty just a little bit, car crash, everyone is alive and okay I promise, no violence but some description of injury, yay happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatAndTheCrow/pseuds/TheCatAndTheCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days after a car crash, Kageyama doesn't dare let go of Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Short and quick prompt for Kenm-akozume. 
> 
> "I love you" said over and over again until it's just senseless babble. 
> 
> Hope you all have a good day! -Cat

Kagehina "I love you"

"over and over until it's senseless babble" 

Rated: teen. (No nsfw and minor violence: references to car crash -- description of injuries/broken bones.)

 

Kageyama wouldn't let go of Hinata. They had gotten back from the hospital and his brain knew they were both okay. He knew Hinata was okay. They were lying in bed at home, completely okay. 

He knew that. 

But he wouldn't let go of him anyways. All he could see was Hinata's small form flying across the bus, and how bad the long gash in his arm looked just a few days ago. 

One person died in that crash. 2 more were still in critical condition. Kageyama took a shuddering breath and pulled Hinata even closer, listening carefully to his steady breathing. 

"I love you." He whispered. 

"I love you. I love you so much." 

Unshed tears prickled at his eyes, "I love you." 

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and he buried his face into Kageyama's chest, still mostly asleep. 

All Kageyama could smell was Hinata's shampoo, but his mind kept wandering back to how pale and horrible he looked when he was lying against the wall of the bus, unconscious. "I love you." 

The ugly red that ran down his face and matted his orange hair. "I love you."

The way he could see the bone sticking out of Hinata's left arm made him want to puke. "I love you." 

"I love you" The fear when they took Hinata away in an ambulance. 

The ability to breathe coming back the second they told him Hinata was going to be okay. "I love you." 

The slight jittery feeling Kageyama felt getting back in a car with Hinata in it. "I love you." 

Hinata smiled to himself, barely awake. 

Hinata was awake again; he was alive and healing and all Kageyama could think was, "I love you. I love you, don't scare me like that don't get hurt, I love you." 

Hinata took a deep breath and smiled at him, already drifting back into sleep.

But before his eyes closed, he managed, "I love you, Kageyama."


End file.
